The Underwear
by lollipoptobi
Summary: Erwin and Levi are brothers. Warning: this is a smut oneshot including incest, gay sex (eruri), light bondage, lots of dirty talk and some masochism. Also mentions of hetero sex. Please procede accordingly


Erwin was perfect. Erwin was tall, Erwin was strong, Erwin looked just like his father. Erwin had a job, and good grades, and a perfect girlfriend. And Levi was bored, and thirteen years old, and horny. Again. And that was when he stole his first pair of panties. Of course, he stole them from a man, and from his brother, but females were overrated and fussy anyway. And Levi's older brother's underwear was just as perfect as his blonde, brilliant, better older brother. They were not quite the same, once Levi had masturbated into them, but the laundry was his job, and he cycled through them as evenly as possible, trying not to leave his scent anywhere his brother would find it.

Erwin had never considered himself to be a jealous man, but he loved his underwear. And with good reason. Hidden under the overpowering scent of laundry detergent, he could still smell his brother on them. He was much more careful, never actually using any of his underwear for anything more than the scent. He was quiet, conserved. Only his closest friend noticed the difference when he stopped wearing underwear to any of their encounters that ended in casual sex.

"Hnn, I never new you were one to go commando, Erwin." Hanji teased the first time, as her hand slipped below his belt. "A little eager tonight?"

"They are special." Was his only answer. He bit her neck, urging her not to talk.

"Ah, the little one?" Hanji enquired, but it quickly turned into a moan as Erwin's hands reached her chest.

"No more talking." He growled.

But the sex had been less and less common since he had taken to relieving himself. When he couldn't come up with an excuse, Hanji did. And he had returned from a night out with her that had ended unexpectedly early from a headache that Erwin was pretty sure she didn't have. That was probably the only reason that Erwin heard the soft moan as he quietly moved through the house.

Their mother was on yet another business trip.

There was no school tomorrow.

Erwin had already eaten, and all of his work for the coming week of college was finished.

He had no excuses.

Later, that is what he told himself. But the truth was that in the moment, he thought of nothing more than the fact that Levi was alone, probably masturbating, and Erwin wasn't wearing any underwear.

Levi should have stopped when he heard the floor outside his door creak, but it was an old house and he was so close he could almost taste it... and then the door opened. Levi was sitting on his knees, leaned back on his arms and shirtless, with his pants unbuttoned, and his hand wrapped around himself. It was the first time Erwin had seen his little brother shirtless in years, and even though Levi was underaged, he had managed to get a tattoo that curled down the right side of his torso in red and blue and black, and another that traced his left collar bone and looked like dead flowers on a vine. Erwin's first thought was about how his lips wanted to trace them, but even as his blood rushed to his lower half he kept his face completely blank.

"Hold out your hands." Shocked into submission, Levi did as he was told. Erwin crossed the room in two steps and grabbed his wrists in between his hands. Levi did not say anything as Erwin pulled his tie off and quickly began tying up Levi's wrists.

"What the fuck?" Levi attempted to pull away as he realized what Erwin was doing. "I thought you were just gonna give me a lecture about moral or some shit! What the hell is this?"

"Those are mine. And a lecture is the last thing from my mind."

Levi met Erwin's eyes as he finished the knot, and he swallowed.

"I am not going to be gentle." Erwin said, his expression still stern.

"Alright." Levi replied, a small sneer breaking through his surprise. Erwin frowned and leaned down to kiss his brother roughly, biting into Levi's lip when his mouth didn't open. He kept Levi's bound wrists in one hand and used the other to grab his hair and pull him away, but only after he had very thoroughly kissed his little brother. His lips were so red.

Levi pulled at his bonds as his captor looked down at him with his cold blue eyes. "Bastard." He said. But his lips still felt hot. It had been better than he ever could have imagined. Perfect college brother with his perfect kisses and perfect girlfriend.

"Thief." Erwin returned, coldly, reaching down to pull the underwear slowly out from between Levi's legs. Levi shuddered as Erwin's cold hands brushed against the insides of his thighs, and the fabric pulled up against his still erect penis. Levi shuddered, but kept his eyes locked with Erwin's.

"I am going to put these in the laundry. You are going to walk to my room and wait on my bed." Erwin's emotionless expression finally broke as he licked his lips. "This is not a request."

Levi's eyes narrowed and he barely kept him self from leaning forward closer to his brother as Erwin got up and left the room. He stood up fluidly, regardless of his bound wrists, and counted to three, recalling the smell of the dumpster that he had ended up in once when he was twelve and had picked a fight with some boys bigger than him. That was the last fight he had lost. He would not let this fight break his streak, bound hands or not.

Erwin watched his brother's narrow shoulders, noting the amount of muscle on his thin frame. He had known that his brother had gotten in trouble multiple times for fighting, but he hadn't realized how much more fighting there had been. There was a thin tracing for another tattoo on his back. He turned away until he heard his mattress creak softly.

Levi leaned on the edge of the bed, just enough to make some noise, and raised his chin defiantly as his brother came into the room. Erwin didn't blink at his brother's behavior, and just came over to stand in front of Levi. Just barely far enough away that Levi would have to move for any contact. What a prick. Erwin leaned down to kiss his brother again, more gently this time. He doubted his brother was entirely a virgin, but he was still young.

Levi opened his mouth eagerly, coaxing Erwin closer, reaching his hands up to brush against his brothers thighs. Erwin deepened the kiss and moved his legs closer, positioning his thigh just between his brother's legs, barely touching. He didn't need to. As the kiss deepened, Levi's fingers clenched against Erwin's stomach and his knees weakened.

Levi wouldn't submit so easily. As he rested on top of Erwin's thigh, he lowered his hands to the blonde's belt and pulled him closer. Erwin pulled his head up out of the kiss and shifted his thigh up against his brother's groin. Levi pulled harder, staring heatedly at Erwin with his sharp, grey eyes.

"Get on the bed." Erwin commanded. His voice had gained a gravelly edge to it, and Levi smiled tauntingly and leaned forward, sliding his fingers ever so slightly below Erwin's belt buckle to brush the skin below... Erwin's eyes flashed and Levi pulled his hands back and turned slightly, rolling himself onto the bed, and ending on his knees. With the added height, his eyes were level with Erwin's for the first time. His perfect blue eyes, and perfect blonde hair. Levi wanted nothing more than to see what it would look like, sweaty and tousled in the heat of passion. His mouth narrowed into a frown.

"Lay down on your stomach."

"Why?"

Erwin looked at him coolly for a second. Levi met his icy stare with angry eyes.

"Why should I do what you say?" His voice was steadier than it had been all evening, despite the growing bulge in his pants.

"Because you're curious. And because I know that your back is your sensitive spot."

Levi grimaced, and continued to stare back defiantly, not moving.

"And because, if you do not do it quickly, I will kick you out of my room and you will never see an inch more of my skin than I am showing now."

Levi let his anger show on his face as he slowly moved to lay down on the bed, his hands pinned beneath him. He glared at Erwin, but couldn't keep from licking his lips as Erwin slowly drew his shirt off and removed his belt. His jeans sagged low on his hips and revealed a pale trail of hair leading below the button.

As Erwin kneeled on the bed behind Levi, his pants dipped even lower and it became clear that he wasn't wearing any underwear.

"What the hell? Fucking commando? Really?" Levi sneered, with as much dignity as he could muster, which was quit a lot, considering that he was laying helplessly in front of his brother with his back exposed.

Even in his numerous crazy sexual escapades, Levi had never let anyone put him on his stomach like this. He shivered as his older brother leaned over him and grabbed his chin and forced it up so that Levi could no longer see anything but the headboard. He felt Erwin lean down even further and felt the weight on the bed shift as Erwin whispered into Levi's ear.

"All of my underwear are dirty now." A wet warmth flicked softly against Levi's ear and he twisted to the side in surprise, only to have Erwin's hands shove him back down on the bed roughly.

"Don't move." Erwin growled. "Or I will restrain you further."

"Fuck you." Levi replied, but his voice shook and he remained still. He could almost feel Erwin's little smile.

Erwin leaned back and took a better look at Levi's back. The tattoo on his side was a dragon, done in the style of water colors, and had several shapes that looked like parts of birds. The sketch on Levi's back was a pattern of rectangles that formed a wing which stretched from one hip up to the other shoulder. Erwin let his fingers trail along the lines and Levi tensed underneath him as his fingers wandered lower.

"Fuckin' tease." Levi groaned. Erwin followed his fingers with a light kiss, and his brother shuddered beneath him and let out a sharp his of breath. "Hurry up." Levi hissed between clenched teeth.

Erwin's strong fingers grabbed Levi's chin and forced his mouth open. "Suck." He ordered, as he slid two fingers into his brother's mouth. Levi obeyed, and Erwin could feel his brother's moan vibrate down his fingers as his teeth scraped against Levi's lower back. Unintelligible muttering broke the silence every time Erwin brushed against a particularly sensitive spot, and Levi arched into the bed when Erwin bit down on the back of his hip.

"Fucking-!" Was all that Levi could get out before Erwin's fingers forced themselves back into his mouth. He could feel Erwin getting closer, pressing up against him, distracted as he was by the sensation of teeth on his back.

Erwin kissed his way roughly, but slowly up Levi's back, leaving a trail of angry red marks. His hand snuck around to Levi's hip and he pulled the younger man up to meet him. Somewhere in all of this, Erwin had pulled his pants all the way down, because what Levi was feeling up against his ass was definitely not fabric. Levi moved his hips and gave Erwin's fingers a particularly suggestive suck, but before he could urge his partner on more vocally, a hand met with his exposed dick. Without even thinking, he slid his hips forward and bit down on Erwin's fingers, trying, and failing, to suppress a loud moan. The fingers tightened painfully.

"I did not say you could move." Erwin's voice came in a low growl, and he traced a thumb slowly up the length of Levi's dick. A shiver wracked his body and Levi let out a small whine.

"Now." Erwin commanded, the lust turning his voice into a deep growl as he slowly removed his fingers from Levi's mouth to grip his jaw tightly, "beg for it."

Levi let out a low mutter of curses on instinct and the hand on his jaw moved instantly to grip his hair tightly and pull his head back at an angle where he could see nothing but the white of the wall in front of him. His hands were too clumsy to take his weight immediately and the pain in his scalp sent a surge of feral need through his mind for more, more, more of everything. But Levi couldn't get anything past his mouth but a long groan. Erwin's hand slowly tightened as a tongue traced the shell of Levi's ear again.

"That was not very polite." Erwin breathed into the space just below Levi's ear and just above his neck.

"Please get inside of me, I want your hot cock inside of me and I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't walk tomorrow." Levi's voice cracked and he stopped, but he felt the twitch of Erwin's hand. There was a moment of silence and stillness between them before Levi gave in and whined again. "Please, brother."

Erwin's hips pulled back sharply and he shoved Levi's head down into the bed again. "Stay put." He growled as he tried to refrain from taking his brother right there and then. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Deep, calming breaths. He had to be prepared. It wasn't like Erwin to lose control so easily. He licked the fingers that had been in Levi's mouth, making sure that they were thoroughly wet before unceremoniously beginning the process of loosening his brother up.

Levi groaned and twisted his head at the feeling of Erwin's fingers inside of his and resisted the urge to move his hips. This was taking all together too long.

"Please, brother, I want all of you inside me." Levi said, hoping that Erwin would react hastily to being called brother again. The hand around his cock began moving slowly with the fingers.

"Patience is a virtue, _brother_." Erwin leaned down and mouthed the words against the lines of the tattoo on Levi's back. Levi could feel his brother's deep rumble against his skin. Levi gasped and arched into the bed, twisting his head to admire Erwin's now exposed abs and...

...and wow. _That_ was way bigger than Levi had estimated, even from seeing his brother when they were younger, even from feeling it against his thigh and against his butt, that was... Levi twisted his head back into the covers and gave into the pleasure of the preparation with a moan.

Erwin did not warn Levi when he was about to enter. His brother loosened up quickly, and it was apparent from the lack of whining that he was not a stranger to being on bottom. It didn't bug Erwin. It really didn't. It just made him want to fuck Levi so thoroughly that he could never be satisfied by any other man. And so he removed his fingers, grabbed Levi's hips roughly, and slid in smoothly and quickly.

Levi saw stars. Lots of them. And he felt so unbelievably totally fit to burst... He gasped for breathe as his brother shivered with pleasure behind him. He had not asked to enter, Levi realized, and so, in revenge, Levi did not ask to move. He just did. Levi was aware of Erwin's low moan of pleasure and the feeling of fingertips digging into his hips even over the sound of Levi's own moans and the feeling of Erwin inside of him. He thought he might go crazy, but he kept moving his hips, urging Erwin to move with him, until the speed rose and the sound of unabashedly slapping flesh filled the room.

Erwin barely had the frame of mind to admire the form of Levi spread out below him, ass up in the air and face buried in the covers, his beautiful back covered in marks. Erwin's marks. But he admired it even as his mind was filled to bursting with the sensation of being inside of his little brother. Finally, finally inside of him. And Levi had stopped being obediently still and was driving Erwin insane with his hips, and so Erwin actively endeavored to do the same, pushing in deeply and quickly. Any worries he had about preparation were gone. There was only Levi, and Erwin's need. Levi shuddered as he came, his muscles contracting around Erwin's cock and squeezing almost painfully as Erwin thrust in one last time, and then came inside of his brother. He had the presence of mind to pull out, and then make sure that Levi had turned over and the weight on his hands was removed. He loosened the tie with a couple movements of his fingers and couldn't find it in him to care that it was now covered in cum and probably ruined.

His motions of care brought them into a position where Levi was cradled in Erwin's arms, and when Levi grabbed his arm and muttered something, half asleep from the exhaustion of their fucking, Erwin stayed. They weren't spooning, Erwin told himself. Levi was just too cute for Erwin to leave him. And eventually Erwin's breathing matched Levi's, and it was a long time before either of them woke up. And a long time after that before either of them left Erwin's room.

* * *

A/N: This story was inspired by to and is dedicated to tumblr user hemsworths. I hope you have all enjoyed it!


End file.
